Shapeshifting Into Love
by Mr.Sim
Summary: Mary Swan, Bella's sister, is actually Mary Jane Gates, Bella's ancestor from the Revolutionary War. What happens when she catches the eye of a certain Major. Will it change anything that Alice previously foresaw? And what's this about her turning into animals. AU, takes place during Breaking Dawn. Alice/Jasper/OC/Paul.


Well, here I go again, not even finished with my other story and I'm already posting another. Enjoy, read, review.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own twilight, I only own my OC Mary Jane Gates.

* * *

Forks, Washington. That is where Mary, Bella's 'sister' was heading to. At first Mary had go ask Renee repeatedly if she was sure that was the correct name of the town.

In truth, Mary wasn't Bella's sister, Renee's daughter, or Charlie's daughter, but was Bella's ancestor through Renee's side of the family. She turned during the Revolutionary War while out in a field hospital.

She started to go to a flashback as she read the cab driver's name on the dash, Robert W. Cole

* * *

_Battle of Long Island, New York, 1776_

"_Nurse Mary, we have no time to save everyone!" said her friend Nurse Joy._

"_Joy Gray, you know I never leave soldiers behind-"Mary started to say, but was cut off._

"_The British close on us every second we stand here! We must-"_

"_Nurse Joy…go on, I will tend to the sick as much as I can." Said Mary as calmly as possible._

"_What? You're staying behind…Mary, but…"_

"_Go on, " she said as Joy started to leave, "Nurse Joy…tell my family I love them."_

"_Of course, good bye my friend." Said Joy with tears falling down her cheeks._

_Mary had no time, if the soldiers were going to die by British hands, they might as well die with as much comfort as possible. Mary went in the makeshift Hospital/tent and saw that only three soldiers remained alive. _

_**No one deserves to get left behind. **__She thought._

_She was getting ready to huddle with the remaining soldiers when the one closest to her said,_

"_No. Nurse Mary you must leave us." Said the blond-haired soldier_

"_I will not leave you three. That is-"_

"_Please leave us, you don't understand. We accept our death." Said the brown-haired soldier that was to her left._

"_You have to leave, you were the best Nurse we ever had, you are like an Angel sent to us." Said a black-haired soldier that was in front of her._

"_You have to leave, you raised our spirits just by your presence when we were in fighting shape. It would pain us if our brothers do not get to know your compassion like we have." Said the blond soldier_

"_Are you three sure? Is this what you all want?" Mary asked._

"_Yes." They said simultaneously_

"_Alright, but before I leave I must know your names."_

"_Robert." Said the blond._

"_Michael." Said the brown-haired man_

"_Gregory." Said the black-haired soldier_

_She said her farewell as she ran outside. She hoped that her friend Joy hadn't gone too far. If by luck the carriage was only a good ten meters in front of her slowly going faster and faster. She tried to call the carriage's attention, but to no avail, it seemed as they did not hear her. All of a sudden, Nurse Joy appeared from inside the carriage and went back up to tell the carriage driver to slow down._

"_By all that is holy! Mary you are here! You came!" Joy said as she helped her friend up the carriage._

"_Of course I am, I couldn't leave my best friend behind. I am sorry about earlier."_

"_All that matters is that you are here now."_

* * *

Mary's thoughts were interrupted when the cab driver informed her of their arrival at Charlie's house. The cab driver hurried back to Seattle as Mary paid him handsomely. Mary was a little nervous to see Bella even though she had visited Bella three years ago. There was something that intrigued Mary about Bella unlike anyone of her prior descendants.

There was a red/orange truck, and most likely it belonged to Bella. There also was a police cruiser in the drive-way.

**Charlie. ** She guessed.

Mary walked up the steps slowly. She had only two suitcases. Certainly not enough for her liking, but she will have to make do with what she had. She thought of renting a hotel or buying a house temporarily, but shrugged the thoughts away as she knocked on the door. The television's volume got turned down, Charlie is definitely watching football. I heard his heartbeat quicken, but it seemed that he wasn't getting closer to the door.

All of a sudden I heard some random person say, "Oh it must be Bella, stay right there Charlie. I want it to be a surprise."

I heard her steps, but not her heartbeat, she was a vampire. Charlie had better not gotten married to a vampire. As the door opened, the teenaged vampire just stood there and said, "I thought you've never come, let's talk outside."

"Um…okay? Are you dating my dad?" Mary asked once they were outside.

"Ha ha. Oh no no no. I'm Bella's sister-in-law-to-be." The pixie-looking girl said.

"Uhhh…what?" Mary said half confused, half spaced out.

"First thing's first, my name is Alice Cullen, Bella's fiancée's sister."

"My name is Mary…Swan, her older sister." Mary hoped she hadn't noticed her hesitation too much.

"I'm guessing that you're a vampire as well, since I can't hear your heartbeat." The confused blond asked.

"Oh, yes. So is Edward, her fiancé."

"Wow, I leave her for three years and she manages to find herself stuck in the vampire world. I tried so hard to keep her out of it." She said in a joking way.

"I do have some questions for you, as I'm sure you do as well. I'll go first why are your eyes blue?"

"My…special diet of fish blood keep them blue, why are yours hazel?"

"My diet of forest animals keeps them that way. I didn't know fish blood made our eyes blue." The pixie asked.

"Well if you had blue eyes prior to being turned then yes, everyone else's just turns orange. Oh and mammals from the ocean makes green eyes turn dark blue, everyone else's turns a darker orange." Mary said as she looked rather shocked.

"Wow, that I didn't know, and it's good that you are an animal drinker, vampires aren't allowed to drink from humans around here."

"So, Alice I'm guessing that you have psychic powers or something, seeing as you were expecting me."

"Yea, I can see the future, do you have one as well?"

"Yup, I can shape shift into any animal I want." Mary said as Alice's eyes widened.

They were going to continue their chat, but were interrupted by Charlie calling Alice to ask what was wrong. Alice said she had nearly forgotten about him. As the two ladies went in, Mary and Charlie hugged and said their hi's.

"Wow, Mary, it's good to see you kiddo, seems like a long time since you were here huh?" Charlie said

"I know, and you in a tux. Not too bad if I do say so-" she started, but again was interrupted by a heartbeat in the distance .

"Dad? I'm home." Bella said as she pushed through the door

"Hold on Bells, stay right there."

"Huh?" Bella said.

"Give me a second. Ouch, you got me, Alice. Mary, go stall your sister."

As Mary went into the kitchen, the house was filled with wails and screams of happiness. The two sisters clearly were very happy to see each other.

"Oh my god, Mary when did you get here?"

"Just five minutes ago. What's this about you getting married, by the way? And to a vampire no less?" Mary said. Bella surely wasn't expecting Mary to say anything that she just said.

"Okay Mary, bring Bella in." Alice said.

"Oh my, well don't you look-"

"Silly." Charlie interrupted.

"I was going to say more like _debonair."_

"Debo-what? Sis I think he looks rather _ravishing _if I do say so myself. Good job Alice."

"Cut that out Alice,' Charlie said as she made him spin slowly to show off his tux, " I look like an Idiot."

"No one dressed by me ever looks like an idiot. You're just being modest Charlie."

Alice continued with telling Bella this was just the final fitting for Charlie and Bella. As soon as Alice said this, Bella's eyes went to the beautiful white gown on the sofa.

**Looks like Bella still doesn't like weddings very much.** Mary thought to herself.

Mary was thinking of how to tell Bella that she wasn't really her sister, and that she was a vampire as she followed her up to her room. Alice soon followed them up the stairs and started to get Bella fitted in her beautiful gown.

"Bella, I have something to tell you."

"What Mary, that you disapprove of the marrying young?"

"Not really, I'm happy actually. The thing is…I'm a vampire." she said as Bella looked at her with a blank stare.

"What?"

* * *

So what did y'all think? please review. more reviews= faster updates. maybe...it depends.


End file.
